


(TTS Podfic) Some Things are Worth the Wait

by FeelingsDusk, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Argent Patriarch!Stiles, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -(For the Time Travel AU square)The first time Peter meets the newly appointed Argent family head, he’s twelve and he shouldn’t even be there. He leaves the meeting chastised, punished for a month and nursing a crush the size of Mexico. It only goes downhill from there for a long time before it doesn't.Kate and Chris don't know what to think about their new guardian, but the moment he burns Gerard’s cane to cinders, it's clear that things won’t ever be the same with Stiles Argent in their lives.*Please, do not link or repost on other sites without consent.*





	(TTS Podfic) Some Things are Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some things are worth the wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203161) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Some Things Are Worth The Wait](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jaruEg9GTEixznlm1qiQkMwVrxE1gMq7)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
